In the Stars
by angelic-bitch
Summary: Marcus Kane's mother tries to set her son up with a woman she adores. It does not go well at first. Why? According to Starlette Devonstan, Marcus Kane has a stick up his ass! Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with The 100.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Set up**

 **The Ark. Five years before The 100 are sent to the ground.**

Starlette Devonstan remembers the first time she met Marcus Kane. She didn't like him very much from what she had seen of him. There was no denying that he was good looking and all but he seemed to have a great stick up his ass - like being a member of the council meant he was higher than the 'ordinary workers' or something. Starlette only agreed to meet him because Vera had insisted upon it and she couldn't deny Vera anything, she adored her.

Kane had promised to have dinner with his mother one evening after not seeing her for weeks because he was "too busy" and without his knowledge she had invited Starlette. He entered her quarters to see her giggling with a young woman easily ten years younger than him. She had beautiful dark hair and eyes filled with mirth. He immediately decided that he didn't like her but he couldn't figure out why. Was he jealous of how clearly his mother adored this girl? He didn't recognise her either which seemed strange because the Ark only contained a little over 2000 people. He should at least recognise her face.

"Oh Marcus honey I'm so glad you came. Come give your mother a kiss," Vera said smiling as she got up to greet her son. Marcus looked at Starlette with a grim smile. Starlette noticed that Vera was the one who kissed him on the cheek and not the other way around. Kane letting her do so seemed to be all he could give her. _Poor Vera_.

"Marcus, this is the gorgeous girl I was telling you about, this is Letty." Starlette reached out her hand to shake his and he did so as he sat down.

"Starlette, but everybody calls me Letty."

"Pleasure," he said stiffly in reply. He was upset with his mother for inviting her. Clearly this was a set up. She was beautiful and could easily find a partner her own age so why did she agree to this? Marcus decided that this woman, this Letty, wanted to snag herself a councilman. Well he wasn't having any of it.

As they settled down to eat he began to pepper her with questions.

"So Starlette," he began, he used her full name, he wasn't going to be friendly towards her, "I don't recognise you, where have you been hiding?"

"Maybe you just haven't been looking Kane," she wasn't going to be friendly either but she hid it with a teasing tone and glint in her eye. The truth was that for the past seven years she had been hospitalised. That's how she and Vera met. She was surprised Vera hadn't mentioned it.  
 **(a/n: I'm guessing the Ark would have rules against letting a patient live this long, but for this story's sake let's just say they're ok with it.)**

"I told you dear, I met Letty when I had my heart attack last year."

Marcus felt a wave of guilt pass through him. She must have been one of the nurses who helped his mother.

"Were you a nurse there? I never saw you." He asked, this time with a gentle tone.

"No." Letty answered simply, not offering up any more information.

"Marcus I've told you about Letty a thousand times," Vera said in exasperation. "She was the one who would sing to me and read to me -"

"It doesn't matter Vera," Letty interrupted as she put a gentle hand upon Vera's. She hoped she wouldn't say anymore. She didn't want Kane to know she had been a patient. For some reason to her, letting him know meant he could somehow take advantage of her. As if he could have the power to make her feel weak.

Marcus surmised that Starlette was a volunteer at the hospital.

Wanting to change the subject Vera asked both Marcus and Letty how their days were. Marcus replied with a disinterested monosyllabic "fine" while Letty gushed over her kids.

"They're just so cute. I love them to bits." At Kane's confused look she clarified that she was a teacher to the junior children of the Ark.

"I thought you were studying to be a doctor."

"I am but I'm taking night classes with Doctor Griffin."

They had finished their dinner and Vera had poured them some wine.

"Oh dear," Vera said suddenly and dramatically as she set the bottle down. "I forgot to water the tree today, I must go." She hurried out of the room.

Both Marcus and Letty watched her go and then turned back to each other. Marcus was frowning and Letty could barely contain her laughter. Vera NEVER forgot to water the tree and they both new it.

"Your mother has all the subtly of a blazing comet you know that?" Letty giggled. Kane did not laugh or even crack a smile.

"Well I don't know why she would try to set us up if she wasn't given encouragement."

Letty wasn't smiling anymore. "Excuse me?"

"If you're interested in snagging yourself a council member there are plenty of other's whose mother's I'm sure would love for you to sing to them."

Starlette looked at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe that he would dare suggest that she sucked up to Vera to get to him.

"Wow, you're real asshole you know?" Marcus smiled at this, so she wasn't all smiles and laughter.

"How dare you accuse me of using your mother to get to you. For your information, I spent seven years in hospital and when your mother came in all distraught that her son barely came to visit her, I was there for her. And she was there for me. You have no idea how lucky you are to have her. If my mother was still alive I would make sure to spend time with her every single day no matter how busy I was. You're a real piece of work, you don't get that from her. I wouldn't be surprised if she adopted you as a baby. It would make sense, you're nothing like her!"

Marcus swallowed, she had been a patient and he had never noticed, but how could he have? She was right, he had always avoided visiting his mother as much as possible. His father had been severely sick and being in the hospital part of the ark had always brought up bad memories for him.

Starlette got up to leave.

"Please tell Vera that I'm sorry for leaving early." She spat out hastily as she put her jacket on.

Kane rose as she made her way to the door.

"Starlette -" he began, but he had no idea what to say. He wasn't the type to apologise and she was being unnecessarily dramatic.

As she opened the door Vera's face appeared. Poor Vera had hoped to see her two favourite people laughing and getting along. No such luck.

"Where are you going dear?"

"Home," and she turned to glare at Kane as she answered. "Your son has a pole stuck so far up his arse he has shit pouring out of his mouth."

She turned back to Vera and kissed her on the cheek, "thanks for dinner, love you." And then she was gone.

Kane was surprised Starlette would act like that in front of his mother, he assumed she would be all fake as he thought she was being earlier. Maybe she hadn't been. Vera was furious with him but he defended himself saying she shouldn't have meddled in his love life. But in the back of his mind he felt guilty for the way he acted. A part of him wished he could smooth things over with Starlette but every time he saw her he stopped himself. He didn't give apologies. Over the next few years they crossed paths every now and then but not enough to mean anything. Whenever she was with Vera he made sure not to interrupt them. They mostly stayed out of each other's way. Though things changed a lot more after The 100 were sent to the ground.

 **Review if you want more. I am a Kabby shipper but this story has been forming in my mind for a few weeks now so I wrote it down. I hope you like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Her Plea

**Chapter 2 – Her Plea.**

Within the next five years Starlette had become very close to Doctor Abby Griffin and another medical student whose name was Jackson. Abby was Starlette's mentor and teacher but most importantly she had become like an older sister to her. Along the way they had become friends and when tragedy struck, they became family – Jackson too. They were there for Abby when her husband was floated and when her daughter became imprisoned. As time went on they all began to rely on one another and without realising it their lives began to intertwine. They needed each other.

It was because of Abby that after five years of ignoring him, Starlette found herself knocking desperately on Marcus Kane's door late in the evening. One of the 100, Bellamy Blake had shot Chancellor Jaha and Abby had used too much blood to heal him - her punishment for doing so, was death. Starlette was going to do her best to make sure that didn't happen.

Kane's eyes widened slightly as he opened the door and saw that it was Starlette who was knocking so insistently. She pushed her way into his quarters before he could say anything.

"Seriously? Your first move as Chancellor pro tempore is to kill the doctor who _saved_ our Chancellor?" Starlette was glaring daggers at Kane.

"You of all people should know the law about medical resources Devonstan. She used too much blood and the breaking of the law has consequences!"

"To _save_ him. She used too much blood _to save him_!"

"And if I let this go unpunished how long before she does it again… and again… and again… to the point where there are not enough resources for the rest of the Ark?"

Starlette scoffed, "You know that's not what this is about, you can't handle that she challenges you! You can't just kill everyone who disagrees with you!"

"So now because of this you all think I'm the bad guy - but I'm the only one who's willing to do what it takes to save us."

"Killing the most skilled doctor on the Ark will not save us. Don't you see we need her?" Starlette hoped that logic would get through to him. If he could see that Abby was needed alive for the greater good then maybe he could be persuaded to keep her alive.

"We have other doctors," came his uncompromising reply, "and the law is the law".

Starlette new she was losing this battle. He wasn't going to give in for anything. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes.

"Kane please," she whispered as everything went blurry from her unshed tears, "she's my friend, she's my family."

Kane felt himself waver at Starlette's desperate begging. A part of him wanted to give in and simply grab her, hold her and tell her that everything was going to be ok. He wanted to tell her that he wouldn't float Abby and that he would do whatever she wanted. Realising this he became angry with himself and snapped.

"So what do you want me to say, I'm sorry? I'm not. Friendship is a luxury we can't afford, and if I have to take us down to a cosmic Adam and Eve, I will do it."

Starlette hastily wiped a tear that fell from her eye. She hated that she was crying in front of him.

"Please, Marcus, show mercy." Starlette let out a shaky breath and looked him straight in the eye. "Please. It doesn't have to be this way."

"Yes it does. We can't afford mercy, either." He looked straight back at her and she could see no sympathy in his eyes. How she hated him in that moment.

Starlette turned to leave, there was no use in trying. It wouldn't work. As she placed her hand on the handle and opened the door she stopped with her back towards him and said, "Only you would enforce a law of putting someone to death where their only _crime_ was saving a life."

Before he could think of a retort, she was gone.

 **Please review – I would really like to know if I should continue with this story.**


	3. Chapter 3: No Need to Say Goodbye

**Chapter 3: No Need to Say Goodbye**

 **Thank you so much to the guest who reviewed. I decided to write another chapter because of you.**

The next morning Starlette woke with a sense of dread. She had barely slept. After all the good that Abby had done, how could her life end this way? Starlette realised that Abby wouldn't even get to say goodbye to Clarke, her own daughter.

"I'll be ok," Abby whispered to her and Jackson as they walked with her and the oafish guards to the room where criminals were floated. Starlette glared at the manacles that bound Abby's hands behind her back. The same hands that had saved many lives. "I'll be with my husband, I'll be with my Jake." Starlette bit her lip trying not to cry. Abby was about the die but instead of focusing on her own pain she was comforting them.

As they entered the room where Marcus and another guard was waiting for them, Starlette felt her heart sink. This was really happening. The guards untied Abby's hands and Starlette practically jumped to Abby and wrapped her arms around her in a strong embrace. She didn't try to stop the tears from falling anymore.

"That's enough," came Marcus' voice and the guards pulled her away from Abby.

"If we make it to the ground I'll take care of Clarke," Starlette promised hastily.

"We both will." Jackson stated firmly as his eyes became glassy.

They both saw a wave of relief pass through Abby. They had said what she needed to hear most.

As Abby crossed the threshold into the volt where she would be floated Starlette and Jackson linked hands gaining strength from each other. This didn't go unnoticed by Kane who frowned.

"Abby just look at us. Just look at us," Starlette cried. She wanted the last thing for Abby to see to be the faces of people who loved her. Abby sobbed at this but quickly regained her posture and before the doors closed she shouted to Jackson to consult with engineering to find a way to contact the 100. Even in her last minute she was focused on helping others.

Marcus watched Starlette and felt a wave of guilt wash over him at the sight of her tear streaked face. He knew he was taking away a person she loved. He hated himself for causing her pain. But the law was the law. He nodded to the guard to press the button that would open the floor beneath Abby's feet and send her to her death.

Starlette wanted to look away but she forced herself to stay strong for Abby. It would be over in a matter of seconds.

"STOP!" someone shouted from behind them. It was Chancellor Jaha. He staggered forward one hand holding his stomach where his stitches were and another leaning on a guards shoulder. He looked weak like he was about to collapse.

"Dr Griffin is pardoned!"

Starlette breathed a sigh of relief. It was going to be ok.


End file.
